13 Signs of Falling in Love? I think not
by MysticSpade
Summary: When entering his room, Natsume finds a pamphlet on the 13 signs of falling in love. Read into what he has to say about the 13 signs and who does he really think of? Whats with Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, and Mikan doing hiding behind his door? RxR


**13 Signs of Love? Yeah Right....**

Walking to his Special Star bedroom, a stoic raven-haired boy opened his door. He was muttering and cursing his fangirls once again. He'd think that after a few years or so they'd just stop with all that sh** (I don't usually cuss, forgive me!!) and forget about him or Ruka... but no. Was it some kind of curse to be born handsome and walk the earth still? Glaring, Natsume was scanning his room to see if a crazed fangirl was hiding in his room and molest him when he's asleep. It always surprised him on how they'd go to such extreme measures and sneak course, after him noticing, the action to take course was him kicking out the maniac.

' Finally, some peace and quiet for once....... what's that pamphlet doing on my BED???' Natsume thought suspiciously.

" Might as well read what it is." The fire-caster grumbled.

He began reading the cover.

" What the he** is this??!! 13 Signs of Falling in LOVE?" Natsume yelled out.

" What kind of bull sh** is this??" The raven-haired boy asked.

13.) You can't stay mad at her for more than a minute or two. You actually try hard to even stay mad.

Who do they mean? My fangirls? The idiot whose so freaking dense? I'm always mad at the baka, she's like an alien who happened to fly into orbit that is so dense that she doesn't even know what love is.

12.) You'll read her IMS over and over again.

Please... this has nothing to do with the freaking academy, they don't even allow phones to call family.... stupid dumbo for not even thinking of something like dense idiot.... I bet she doesn't even know how to type.

11.)You'll walk really slow while you're with her.

Hello? The baka is a pig, she practically moves as slow as the earth's orbit around the moon!! And if I want to taunt and annoy her, I'd have to walk THAT slow. A sloth could move faster than her.

10.) You'll feel shy whenever you're with her.

Excuse me, I am not shy. THE Natsume Hyuuga is never shy. If they're implying that kind of affection to me, they're looking for someone to break their neck. I don't even feel shy with the idiot for pete's sake. *twitch twitch*

9.) While thinking about her.. your heart will beat faster and faster.

Isn't my heart always beating fast? I have to deal with PERSONA and the gay dumba** Narumi.... I practically run around the whole school just to get away from them or getting out of missions. When I'm with the baka, my heart beats fast because I'm over-working my heart because I'm so annoyed at what the cow is saying and screaming into my ear. I swear that one day, I will become deaf.

8.) By listening to her voice... you'll smile for no reason.

I DON"T smile, I never do. This idiot who wrote this pamphlet doesn't even know me. With the ugly-girl, I'm always stoic and frown because she talks non-stop. For the love of christ, if she wants to hear my voice talking to her, get a recorder and record my voice. I know she's in love with me, she's just in denial. If you were born in an abnormal way, and your head was where your legs were supposed to be, my frown would look like a smile. Tch, stupid idiots...

7.) While looking at her... you can't see the other people around you... you can only see THAT person.

How can I not notice the other people around me? Are you implying that I'm blind as well as being deaf one day? She's always babbling to me about idiotic subjects. Of course I don't see the other people around me. I'm too occupied with listening to an idiot talking to me then even looking at people. If I did, consider your self lucky you'd even be glanced at by me.

6.) You'll start listening to slow songs.

Really, who do you think I am? A hopeless romantic dreaming of a girl? I have plenty of girls just dying to talk to me. But for some stupid reason, that pig must have implanted some stupid device in my head to get me to talk to her.

5.) She becomes all that you think about.

I don't think about her all the time, I think about other stuff, like how the idiot's hair is so shiny I could go blind. Or how much the cow eats in one sitting. He**, why I am thinking about her at this time? Am I really in love with her? I bet she'd die knowing that. Lets just keep that a secret between you and me.... or else.

4.) You'll get high by her smell.

Are you really implying that idiots are drugs? She uses WAY too much shampoo that I can even smell her hair by a 20 ft. distance. It always smells like strawberries, oranges, and tea.... wait tea? Don't tell me she's even stupid enough to dump a whole pot of tea on her head. Man.... she is stupid.

3.) You'll realize that your always smiling when you think of her.

As of from number 8, once again, I said I don't smile. I bet she gave just poured something in my water to get me to notice her more. Tough luck, ain't going to happen... darm that shadow guy, he's always with her. I'll kill him if lands a move on her.....

2.) You'll do anything for her.

I won't do ANYTHING for her, she's just too dense to even know what 2+2 I bet. Whats the point of doing anything for her? She'll just forget it and my time will go out the window once again from trying to teach her something. Puny little brain... I bet her i.q. isn't even up to 100.

1.) While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time.

Once again, I repeat, once again. I only had the baka in my mind because her idiocy went to far and rubbed off on me. Good luck in trying to get me to do anything other then denying that I hate the idiot.

" Stupid paper, it really is useless. I bet a fangirl put this in my room to think that I'd actually think about one of them." Natsume muttered about to leave his room.

Slamming open his door, he peered out into the hallway.... he just squash Ruka, Mikan, Koko, and even Hotaru. That's a first.

" What the he** do you think you all are doing outside of my room? Were you spying on me? " The flame-caster questioned darkly.

" Nothing... we were just listening to your thoughts about the "pamphlet." Koko grinned, obviously reading his thoughts.

" I'll kill you all, as for Koko... you'll be first." Natsume glared coldy.

Now inspecting Ruka, he was frozen up stiff with shock. His skin was paled and he was staring. He too also loved Mikan and was kind of shocked his best friend loved her THAT much. Natsume was never the kind to like girls until now.

" I never knew you'd think of her in every single thought......" Ruka stuttered obviously questioned on how Natsume thought of Mikan.

" I think I'm going to faint now......" Ruka muttered while fainting with a thud.

" Nose-drip girl has something to say to you, oh yeah. You pay me 100 rabbits for touching the pamphlet. And an additional 100 rabbits for reading it." Hotaru blankly told him grinning like evil when he handed her the money.

" An extra 100 rabbits for touching my hand."

" I'm not paying you an extra 100. How else would I pay you? On the floor? One of the idiots would grab it." Natsume stared icily.

" Just give me the money."

After he paid once again, he turned to Mikan and asked.

" Something you wanted to tell me? Are you going to confess to me on how much you love me?" Natsume taunted.

" Actually, yeah. I love you you jerk!!!" Mikan yelled while blushing.

" I hate you too."

" Wha-what?I said love."

" You really are an idiot, I was being sarcastic. But..... sadly, you're my idiot."

"NATSUME!!!!"


End file.
